The Winter and The Spring
by reiei
Summary: Karena aku tahu setiap musim dingin pasti diiringi musim semi. “Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku menjadi musim semimu, Makoto!” MakotoSonoko. Sonoko's POV. Fic request/tantangan dari Rinka Hikaru. RnR?


Another fic from me, hehe.

MakotoSonoko fic berdasarkan request dan tantangan dari Rinka Hikaru ^^

Maaf kalau hasilnya nggak sesuai harapan, ternyata susah bikinnya (_ _)

Read and enjoy it! ^o^

'Detective Conan' by Aoyama Gosho

Warning: GaJe, maybe OOC

Sonoko's POV

Now, let's the story begin....

* * *

**The Winter and The Spring**

**..**

_Musim dingin. Dengan selimut salju putih yang dingin. Dengan sungai dan danau yang beku. Dengan angin yang menusuk tulang. Kuat. Berkuasa. Dingin… Gambaran yang hampir sama denganmu. Tekadmu yang tak bisa digoyahkan itu seperti musim dingin yang tak bisa dilawan. Dingin yang menusuk tak bisa diusir begitu saja oleh api di perapian ataupun pemanas ruangan._

**..**

"Eh Ran, apa suamimu itu belum pulang juga? Ini sudah tahun baru lho!" godaku pada Ran saat kami sedang berjalan pulang.

"Dia bukan suamiku! Berhenti meledekku, Sonoko!" serunya jengkel. Tapi semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Aku hanya terkikik.

"Habis kalian itu sudah seperti suami istri sih, haha. Memangnya dia kemana sih?"

"Bilangnya sih sedang menangani kasus besar, tapi setiap kali ditelepon tidak pernah diangkat. Di sms pun tidak pernah di balas..." jawab Ran. Pandangannya menjadi sendu. Ia memang tegar, tapi bagaimanapun dia terluka. Dia merindukan pemuda detektif itu. Aku tidak tega menggodanya lebih jauh.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana, Sonoko?" tanya Ran. Sebuah senyuman kembali terbingkai di wajahnya.

"Eh? Apanya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Hubunganmu dengan Makotomu tersayang itu..." ujar Ran diiringi seringai kecil. Ugh, ia membalas ledekanku tadi.

Tapi aku tetap diam, tak berminat menjawab. Aku menundukkan kepala, mataku mulai memanas. Dan sepertinya Ran menyadari hal itu karena kemudian ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sonoko, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, lalu menghela napas berat. "Dia itu sama saja dengan si Shinichi, selalu pergi tidak jelas kemana. Terus saja mencari orang kuat untuk ditantang bertanding. Huh, dasar bodoh." jawabku dengan nada jengkel. Tapi sebersit nada rindu dan khawatir juga mengikutinya.

"Yah, mereka itu memang bodoh...." ujar Ran, "Tapi kebodohan itulah yang membuat kita suka...."

"Wah, jadi ternyata kau memang suka pada Shinichi ya?" kataku, kembali menggoda Ran.

Tapi Ran memang benar, mungkin kebodohan itulah yang membuatku suka padanya.....

**..**

_Kadang aku tak kuasa melawan dinginmu. Tapi aku terus bertahan. Aku terpesona akan keindahanmu. Bagai salju yang turun di malam kelam, memberikan warna baru di tengah gelap malam. Putih yang lembut, terlihat seperti kapas. Tapi salju akan membeku jika terus menumpuk. Sepertimu. Semakin hari kau semakin kuat. Seiring bertambahnya jumlah lawan yang telah kau kalahkan, entah kenapa aku merasa kau semakin jauh dariku._

**..**

Sebuah melodi yang kukenal mengalun di dalam kamarku. Ah, suara HPku. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari Makoto. Dengan cepat aku menekan tombol _answer_, menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Sonoko..." ujar suara di seberang telepon.

"Kamu dimana sih? Sudah dua minggu kamu tidak memberi kabar!" Dan akupun mulai mengomel panjang lebar.

"Maaf, Sonoko. Kau tahu, lawanku kali ini lumayan kuat. Tapi aku berhasil mengalahkannya lho! Hahaha." ujarnya bangga. "Kali ini aku sedang mencari seseorang yang kabarnya sangat kuat. Dan aku pasti mengalahkannya!"

Selalu seperti itu. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan satu lawan yang kuat lalu mencari lawan lain yang lebih kuat. Kapan dia akan puas dan kembali padaku?

"Lalu, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi aku akan mengalahkan orang itu secepatnya. Sudah dulu ya, aku harus pergi. Dah!"

Dan sambungan terputus. Yang kutanyakan adalah kapan dia pulang dan jawabannya adalah bahwa ia akan mengalahkan lawannya secepatnya. Apa itu berhubungan? Astaga, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapi tekadnya itu. Huff... Yang kubisa hanya menunggunya.

Di luar jendela, butiran – butiran salju mulai turun dari langit, menambah tumpukan salju di jalan. Terlihat lembut, tapi dingin. Dan aku mulai menyukainya. Seperti aku menyukaimu, Makoto...

**..**

_Aku seperti bunga kecil yang mudah mati karena musim dingin. Kecil. Rapuh. Tak berarti bagimu. Tapi aku ingin terus berada di sisimu, merasakan kehangatan hatimu. Aku akan terus berjuang melawan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Menghiraukan kelopak – kelopak yang berguguran, terus bertahan. Karena aku tahu setiap musim dingin pasti diiringi musim semi. Ya, musim semi yang hangat. Saat dimana bunga – bunga yang berwarna – warni bermekaran dan rumbut hijau membentang sejauh mata memandang, menggantikan selimut putih salju. Tapi hanya akan ada satu bunga yang tetap bertahan untukmu. Aku..._

**..**

"Hai, Sonoko..." sapa seorang pemuda yang kini duduk di hadapanku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Makoto. Aku sudah menunggu tahu!" omelku.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan lawanku selanjutnya." jawabnya.

Yah, aku tahu dia memang tidak bohong, tapi aku masih agak jengkel. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk bertemu lagi dengannya dan dia malah membuatku menunggu semakin lama.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian itu, Sonoko?" tanyanya. Alisnya berjengit.

Aku melihat diriku sendiri. Sebuah kaos putih lengan pendek tipis dan rok _baby blue_ selutut. Aku memang merasa 'sedikit' kedinginan, tapi aku ingin terlihat cantik di depannya.

"Aku tidak apa – apa," jawabku.

"Mana mungkin tidak kedinginan. Musim dingin kali ini kan sangat dingin!" bantahnya.

"Sepertimu..." gumamku pelan.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ah, tidak kok, haha." Aku tertawa gugup.

Makoto kemudian bangkit dari kursinya seraya melepas jaket yang dikenakannya. Tanpa kuduga, ia memakaikan jaket itu padaku.

"Gawat kalau sampai kau kena flu," ujarnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kalau kau sampai kena flu, kau tidak akan bisa bertanding lho."

"Dingin yang seperti ini bukan apa – apa bagiku. Aku sudah seperti musim dingin..."

"Huh, memang. Kau itu benar – benar seperti musim dingin. Dingin dan kuat, tidak mau mengalah. Ya kan?"

"Hn. Tapi bagaimanapun, musim dingin pasti akan berakhir, digantikan musim semi. Dan di musim semi itu, aku pasti telah mengalahkan semua lawan – lawan kuatku!"

Aku tertegun. Kata – katanya tentang musim dingin dan musim semi itu sama dengan pikiranku. Apa hal itu berarti dia menyukaiku juga? Tanpa kusadari, wajahku mulai memerah. Aku menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah itu.

"Apa kau mau tetap menunggu dan menemaniku saat musim semi itu datang, Sonoko?"

"Eh?" Aku tak dapat berkata – kata. Apa ini pernyataan cinta? Apa dia bermaksud melamarku? Atau ini hanyalah sekedar mimpi dan bayanganku?

"Hei Sonoko, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya heran.

"I-iya," jawabku terbata. "Aku pasti akan menunggu dan menemanimu Makoto, sampai kapanpun!" ujarku yakin. Ya, aku berjanji. Sebuat senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku.

Dan Makoto pun tersenyum. Senyuman penuh kelegaan dan kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih, Sonoko... Tapi bagaimana ya kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan musim semi itu?"

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku menjadi musim semimu, Makoto!" seruku. Wajahku memanas, dan aku yakin pasti warnanya telah semerah kepiting rebus. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku harus mengatakan apa yang memang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu ini.

Makoto terdiam. Ia terus memandangiku dengan intens. Apa dia menolakku? Debar jantungku menjadi semakin tak karuan. Haduh, bagaimana ini?

Tiba – tiba, sebuah senyum kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ya, kau akan selalu menjadi musim semiku Sonoko. Terima kasih banyak..."

Hatiku kembali berbunga – bunga. Aku tidak ditolak! Ahaha, aku senang. Detik berikutnya, aku telah menerjangnya, memeluknya erat. Membuatku melupakan dinginnya malam ini...

* * *

Maaf pendek, Rei emang ga jago bikin fic panjang kayaknya DX

Lalu, apakah ada typo? Aneh? Gaje? Terlalu OOC?

Let me know~

Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Ja ne!


End file.
